


Ally McQuaid

by stanleyvris



Category: Everything Sucks (TV), Everything Sucks!
Genre: F/F, Kemaline - Freeform, McQuaid being a good friend, There needs to be more McQuaid appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 20:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13934625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stanleyvris/pseuds/stanleyvris
Summary: McQuaid walks in on Kate and Emaline kissing on stage, and although he is slightly heartbroken, he knows he has a new job - the job of protecting his friends.





	Ally McQuaid

McQuaid’s mouth dropped open as his eyes fell upon the scene that was unfolding on stage. Kate Messner had her arms wrapped around Emaline Addario’s waist, whilst Emaline was holding the back of Kate’s neck. Their lips locked together in a kiss. McQuaid’s head dropped and he turned on his heel slowly before walking out of the auditorium. He leant against a locker and slid to the ground, thoughts running a million miles through his head but somehow his brain felt empty. 

It wasn’t for another five minutes that Kate and Emaline emerged from the auditorium, hands intertwined and Emaline leaning into Kate. McQuaid’s head snapped up at the sound of Em’s laugh and the two girls stopped dead in the hallway. A horrified expression fell over Emaline’s face whilst Kate’s eyes dropped to the ground. 

McQuaid cleared his throat. “Hi Emaline, Kate,” he said, nodding at them each in turn.

“Hi McQuaid,” stammered Emaline as she dropped Kate’s hand.

“Nice movie wasn’t it?” questioned McQuaid, clasping his hands together awkwardly. 

Kate tugged on the side of her dress, “yeah, we did well.”

Silence stretched between them all. Kate was fidgeting with her dress, Emaline hand her hands in her back pocket whilst McQuaid studied his shoes.

“So I saw you two kissing-” started McQuaid.

“Want to go back to the dance?” asked Kate the same time that McQuaid began speaking. Emaline’s lips parted slightly in fear and Kate’s eyes went wide.

“You did?” whispered Emaline. McQuaid nodded and Kate turned around, taking in a deep breath.

McQuaid dropped his arms so they hung beside him. “I’m not going to tell anyone, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

Kate’s shoulders relaxed and Emaline chewed her bottom lip. Music from the dance was drifting through the halls, pulsing through their ears. 

“Thank you,” said Kate.

“It’s alright, it’s your guys’ relationship, and I would never try to ruin it,” added McQuaid. He went to continue but was cut off when Emaline threw her arms around his neck and he nearly toppled over with the force of the hug.

“Thank you, McQuaid,” she whispered, tears shining in her eyes. McQuaid hugged her back, looking over her shoulder at Kate. Emaline let go of him and stepped back. Her eyes glistening with what McQuaid could unmistakably tell was fear.

“I’m ok with it, don’t worry,” he finished, gesturing to the two of them, “and if anyone says anything rude about it… i’ll… i’ll get them.” Emaline let out a giggle and Kate’s face split into a smile.

“Hopefully you won’t have to do that,” said Kate, smiling warmly at McQuaid.

He let out a nervous laugh and shook his head, “yeah, hopefully I won’t have to.”

The three of them stood in silence for a minute before Emaline nudged Kate.

“Let’s get back to the dance,” she whispered and Kate nodded. The two stepped forward and moved past McQuaid. He flashed them a smile as they went past and watched them disappear around the corner. He would be lying is he said he didn’t feel a little heartbroken now that Emaline was taken, but the pain was quickly replaced with a feeling of protection for his friends. When he said he’d get anyone who had a problem with their relationship, he meant it. McQuaid might not be one for winning fights, but he’d work out a way to get them back if he had to. Because for McQuaid, the only thing better than unusual snacks were his friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone requested that I write a fic of McQuaid's reaction to the Kemaline kiss, so thank you to anon for the prompt. I apologise for the weird title, I have no idea what to call this work. Also this is my first Everything Sucks! fic, I hope it was ok!


End file.
